1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling cap element used as a hair band attached to a head portion and a cap for preventing the rays of the sun in hot outdoors or for performing works comfortably and safely in a high temperature/high heat work field, or used as an inner cap attached inside a helmet.
2. Prior Art
In a welding work field applied with high heat; a high temperature work field for iron-making, casting or power equipment construction; an outdoor work field under the blazing sun for fork lift work, civil engineering work or agricultural work; or outdoor sports, hiking and sport watching, to suppress sweating, a towel dipped with water has been attached on a head portion or a sweating preventive material has been attached in the cap. In an environment at a temperature of 30.degree. C. or more, however, the towel containing water generally loses the cooling effect for a short period of time, for example, from 5 to 10 min. Moreover, such a towel is undesirable in terms of appearance and safety.
In the case where a strong cooling effect has been required, a band-like bag enclosing a gel-like cooling agent has been sometimes used. It is frozen in a refrigerator before being attached to a head portion. In this cap element, however, the sustained time of the cooling agent is restrictive, and the cooling agent must be frozen again for re-use. Accordingly, in the outdoors with no refrigerator, such a cooling agent cannot be actually re-used, and even when being frozen, it takes a lot of time to freeze the cooling agent, and thereby the cap element cannot be immediately re-used.